User talk:SeddieDudes8239
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Seddie lover 32-20101127041113/@comment-XxSeddierocksxx-20101127190910 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 21:27, November 27, 2010 Hey thanks im glad you like Creddiers too! I got your message on my page! There are actually some Creddiers who think all Seddiers are rude! But i definetly know now that is NOT true! So glad there is some peace around here with Seddiers and Creddiers! ChurchPants20 03:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I like Creddie because well its just my opinion but they're kind of cute together! I mean in iSaved Your Life they were adorable and in the very first season too! I think Seddie was kind of cute too in iKiss when Sam and Freddie had their first kiss together. Yeah sure Carly can use Freddie for certain things but I will always love Ceddie but I probably dont see it happening sometime in the future. I guess now I'm curious to find out the reasons why you like Seddie! ChurchPants20 23:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I do see your point! Those are great reasons! I guess I'm more of a fan of the love/hope relationships. I would have written more reasons about how I like Creddie but I had to go sorry! But really I'm actually torn between the two right now! I guess i went to Creddie just because I really liked the episode iSaved Your Life and I thought it would be cute if they ended up together one day! Right now I guess im more of a neutral shipper because I didnt want to be caught up in this whole "Fanwar" thing. But I like those reasons you said about Seddie! ChurchPants20 01:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Questions You can find the userboxes here. Simply type the stuff written next to the box you want on your user page. To get an avatar picture, you move your mouse over your user name in the upper right corner of the screen (next to "Log out"). This will open a little submenu. Click on "preferences" there, and then, you can find the point "avatar". Simply choose a picture or upload a new one to use as your avatar. Oh, and please sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~) or using the signature button, it makes it much easier to answer you. I hope I was able to help you; have fun here. Mak23686 22:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re to your comment on my page I now know that there are not all mean seddiers on this wikia. And you are right.The only mean ones on this wikia are bunnyboo50 and MaryanSStarSeddieLover.Creddie 4 Real 02:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 Real Re: Avatar Sorry, can't help you there. Mak23686 17:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Lot In Common Thanks! I Love Your Profile too. And You Watch Degrassi XD. Do You Ship Eclare? I Like Imogen..... But I Dont Like What She's Doing With Eli. Oh Yeah, I Changed My Username too. It used to be Seddieluver8..... But I Wanted A Unique Username. As You See, I Have A Habit Of Capitlizing All My Words. And When You Sign Your Signature, You Dont Need To Write Your Name After it. I Learned That A Few Weeks Ago, Haha. So Yeah. You Should Totally Come On Chat More Often! You Just Go To The Wiki Activity, And Here's The Link To It http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity One More Thing, Your A Dude Right? XD And How Old Are You? Well, Thats All XD PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 00:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh Yeah, I Like Your Username. SeddieDude8239. Nice Numbers, I Have 239 too, But I Dont Have The 8, XD PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 00:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh I Thought You Were A Guy XD. I Know Clare Needed Her Space, But She Still Likes Him and Eli Is Somewhat Normal Now, XD. Please C'mon Chat! WE SHALL GREET U XD PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 16:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Alrght Then! I Shall Be On Chat Soon! PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 20:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) U SHALL THINK ABOUT IT?!?!? TIMERS UP. YOU SHALL COME ON CHAT XD PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 00:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) NONONO. U TIME IS UP. COME ON CHAT OR ELSE YOU DIE!. JK. But seriously, Come On Chat xD. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 15:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) thank your for your aweosme post on my talk page, really means a lot :) seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 21:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC)